


Awake

by dokyeo



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyeo/pseuds/dokyeo
Summary: The world is cruel in many, many ways. It will chase you down, even after you've left it.





	Awake

| Prologue |

All he could do was cry. 

No, not even cry. He had to be quiet. He promised his mother he wouldn't make any noise. If he lets any sound slip from his lips, he knew his mom was done for, and so was he.

Taehyung took slow, deep breaths in attempts of steadying his breathing, but the thought that he could lose his life to the very man he calls his father didn't help. 

A loud crash came from across the room, causing him to flinch and knock over the stack of plates beside him. He clamped his mouth shut with his hands before his gasp could escape, his eyes widening in fear that his father had heard it. Trembling, he pressed himself closer to the wall of the cupboard. 

There was another crash, this time followed by the sound of glass shattering. From the small crack of the doors, he saw a glimpse of the scene. His mother had one hand reaching for his father's arm, and another protecting her stomach. "Frank! Please!" She cried. 

"M-mommy..." He muttered, hugging his legs closer to his chest.

He could hear his father drunkenly yell back. "I told you not to bring him to school anymore! I know you only go there to see another man, you fucking whore!" 

He was able to make out the bottle his father was threatening to hit his mother with. Before the man could advance any more, he pushed open the doors of the cupboard and jumped out. "S-stop! Don't hurt her," he yelled, balling his fists.

His lips quivered as he watched his father walk towards him. He wiped his tears with one hand and reached for the handle of the cupboard with the other, gripping it tightly and wishing he hadn't gone out. 

"Leave him out of this," His mother grabbed his father's hand before he could come any closer, but the man was quick to pull it back and push her away, causing her to stumble and hit her back against the wall. She let out a loud yelp, placing her hands on her stomach. 

Taehyung saw red. "B-blood—," he choked out, pointing to his mother who was seemingly unconscious. "She's bleeding." He looked up at his father for help, momentarily forgetting about the monster that stood in front of him.

His father took a swig from his bottle and pushed him aside, not even giving his own wife a glance before disappearing through the back door, grumbling profanities under his breath as he left.

Taehyung picked himself up and stumbled towards his mother, taking his jacket off and using it to wipe the blood off of her. But no matter how much he wiped, it just kept coming. It wouldn't stop, and it scared him. He didn't know what else to do. 

He took her hands in his and rested them on top of her stomach. "Help! Please, someone help!" He cried desperately. "Save them! Save them, please!"

Help came, and the baby made it. But his mother didn't.


End file.
